Crimson Tears
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Rookie Detective Alexandra Cabot joins the Special Victims Unit, she soon learns the hardships of being in this unit. The blonde detective also meets ADA Olivia Benson, who intrigues her. Alex/Olivia AU
1. Prologue

**Crimson Tears**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

Law & Order: SVU

Alex Cabot

Olivia Benson

Elliot Stabler

Kathy Stabler

John Munch

Don Cragen

Fin Tutuola

Liza Reyes (OFC)

Jimmy Ronoldson (OC)

_Summary_

_AU_

_Rookie Detective Alexandra Cabot joins the Special Victims Unit, she soon learns the hardships of being in this unit. The blonde detective also meets ADA Olivia Benson, who intrigues her._

_Alex/Olivia_

_Rating _**M**

**Prologue ****  
**

The day began regularly for Alex Cabot- well as regular as it can get for a cop in Manhattan, she'd gotten to work ten minutes early. She sees Elliot, Fin, Munch, and Cragen talking to a tall brunette woman in a navy blue blouse and suit jacket, a black pencil skirt, and heels who was leaning casually against her desk.

'_Who does this woman think she is?!' _Alex thought angrily as she entered the squad room. When Fin and Munch saw Alex coming towards the group they went to their desks without saying anything to Elliot, Olivia, or Cragen.

"Excuse me, but you're leaning against my desk." Alex said, clearly irritated at the gaul of the brunette.

"ADA Olivia Benson, meet our newest Detective, Alexandra Cabot." Don said.

Olivia extends her right hand to Alex, the blonde takes it without faltering her sharp gaze.

"Nice to meet you Detective, you come highly recommended by the top brass." Olivia said.

"Really Counselor?" Alex quipped harshly as she yanked her hand away shocking the brunette and Cragen.

"Alex my office, now." Alex turned and followed Don into his office.

"What is wrong with Detective Cabot?" Olivia asked Fin Tutuola.

"I don't know Counselor, maybe she doesn't like lawyers or she got transferred here instead of where she really wanted to go." Fin said.

"What the hell is your problem, Cabot? You just got here and you're already having words with our ADA?!"

"Look Captain, I asked to be sent to Major Crimes or Patrol, not here." Alex said with venom in her voice.

"Well there aren't any openings in those units, so you're here... deal with it or go home and don't bother coming back."

Alex scoffed, but says nothing.

"Now go out there and apologize to Ms. Benson." Don demanded.

"Yes Sir." Alex replied.

Olivia was in her office looking over Natalie Jenkins' case file, the seven year old girl was raped, stabbed, and torched in a car. Her Father and Uncle were responsible, as she read the file Olivia hears someone knocking at her office door.

"Come in." Olivia said, the door opened and in walked Alex Cabot, still in uniform, which fit her extremely well.

_'Focus Liv, look at her eyes... Her eyes.' _Olivia's mind screamed.

"Hey Counselor, look I uh... wanted to come and apologize for biting your head off earlier." Alex said, looking down at the floor."

"It's quite all right Detective." Olivia said.

"It won't happen again, Counselor." Alex replied before turning towards the door. "Detective, I could use your help with an interrogation." Olivia said evenly. "All right Counselor, lead the way."


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

Olivia and Alex entered Interview Room #1 where Justin Jenkins, Natalie's Father was sitting with his lawyer Rachel Baxter.

"Ah hello Olivia." Rachel said with a fake smile.

"Ms. Baxter." Olivia droned, Alex eyed the smug, raven haired woman with contempt.

"What are you prepared to offer my client, Counselor?" Rachel asked Olivia.

"Nothing, all I want is an explanation." Olivia said as she locked eyes with Justin.

"Come on sexy mamma, my little bro and I were just having some fun with Natalie." Justin said nonchalantly, Alex narrowed her blue eyes at the walking sleazeball seated across from her and Olivia.

"Hey dirt bag, watch your mouth when you address the ADA, you follow me?" Alex said angrily.

"Ooooh, someone's touchy. Is this your girlfriend or somethin' ?"

"Shut up and learn some respect." Alex growled as she glowered at Justin, Alex crossed her arms as she stood beside Olivia.

"Come on Counselor, make us a deal." Rachel said, to Alex the defense attorney's arrogance was outright maddening and appalling.

"No deals." Olivia said holding fast to her decision.

Next door in the second interrogation room Elliot and Fin were grilling Justin's younger brother Matthew about Natalie's rape and murder.

After questioning the brothers for two hours Olivia and Alex returned to Olivia's office, Olivia sighed as she sat down behind her desk.

"Are you OK, Counselor?" Alex asked the brunette, who looked up at the blonde detective and smiled warmly.

"Yes, thanks for coming to my rescue, Detective." Olivia said, blushing slightly.

"Anytime Counselor...I'm going go check in with the Captain." Alex said giving Olivia a smirk.

"OK, see you later, Detective Cabot." Olivia said, Alex walked out of Olivia's office. Alex walked past Elliot and Fin wearing a bright smile.

"Hey there Alex, what's up with that smile of yours?" Fin asked.

"Did something happen with you and Benson?" Elliot asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"What? No, why would you ask that?" Alex asked blushing furiously.

"So did Benson offer Justin a deal?" Elliot asked. "Nope, what about Justin's brother, did he ask for one?"

"Nah, punk just lawyered up, though I think he pissed his pants when El here got in his face." Fin said chuckling.

Just then Natalie's Mother Andrea came into the squad room.

"Detectives, did my husband and brother confess?" "I'll be right back Mrs. Jenkins." Fin said.

Fin hurried to Cragen's office and asked the Captain if he could tell Andrea Jenkins about what they had on Justin and Matthew, he gave Fin the go ahead to tell Andrea what they had on the brothers.

Meanwhile...

Fourteen year old Liza Reyes is leaving her stepfather's house, who lived a block from her Mother Michelle Reyes' house, thirty-nine year old Jimmy Donaldson pulled up his black scarf over his face, grabbed his lead pipe and set out after the girl.

Liza pulled out her Hello Kitty cell phone and called home, she tells her Mom that she is almost home.

Jimmy followed Liza from the shadows, he licked his lips as a predatory smile crossed his face. He had been stalking Liza for the past six months, he would even go so far as to stand outside her bedroom window and masturbate. Now, here he was tailing the teen he had desired for so long.

Jimmy waited until Liza passed an alley before he made his move, tightly gripping the pipe Jimmy silently moved up behind Liza and struck her hard in the back of the head, effectively knocking the teen out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Alex was preparing to leave for the night, she follows Fin towards the door when-.

"Detective Cabot, can I see you before you leave?" Olivia said as she poked her head out of her office.

"Yes ma'am." Alex said, she turned around and walked into Olivia's office.

"What is it, Counselor?" Alex asked lightly. "I...I just wanted to thank you again for coming to my rescue in the interview room." Olivia said timidly.

"You don't need to thank-." Alex said, but was cut off by Olivia grabbing Alex and kissing her passionately. Alex's mind went blank as she melted into Olivia's kiss, Liv brushed her tongue across Alex's teeth begging for entry. Alex readily grants it and opens her mouth, Olivia pushed her tongue into Alex's mouth. Alex captures Olivia's tongue and sucks on it gently. Then, just like that it was over.

"Thanks again, Alex." Olivia whispered. Alex walked out of Olivia's office in a daze.

**Alex Cabot's Apartment**

**3:27 AM EST**

Alex was enjoying a highly erotic dream about Olivia Benson when the sound of her phone ringing tore the blonde from her utopia, with a heavy sigh Alex grabbed her phone off her nightstand.

"Cabot."

"Alex, it's Elliot, we just got a case, I've texted you the address of the crime scene."

_'Damn it all.' _Alex screamed in her head.

"All right Elliot, give me fifteen minutes." Alex said, already hoping out of bed. Alex quickly showered and got dressed before heading to the scene. Alex tried to focus on the job that lay ahead, but her mind kept drifting back to Olivia and the passionate kiss they had shared in her office. The memory brought a smile to Alex's face, she took a deep breath to prepare herself for whatever nightmare she was about enter into.

After parking, Alex got out of her car and walked over to Elliot and Fin. She saw ME Warner kneeling over the body.

"What do we got?" Alex asked solemnly.

"Victim's name is Liza Reyes, 14. She was beaten, stabbed, and raped." Fin said.

"Where's the Mom?" "She uh... she's dead too." Elliot said.

"What? How?" Alex inquired, shocked.

"She discovered the body with her Ex-husband, Liza's Step-dad. She had a Grand Mal Seizure due to the stress and died." Fin told the blonde.

"What's the Step-dad's name?" Alex asked.

"Raul Ibarra, he's in the bus being treated for shock." Fin added, Alex nodded before going over to Melinda.

"Hey Doc, what can you tell me?" Alex inquired.

"This bastard is sick Alex, he sodomized this poor child with a military issue combat knife after he brutally raped her. He also hit her in the back of the head with a steel pipe. Poor girl didn't stand a chance." Melinda whispered.

Alex fought the urge to cry, is this what SVU is like? Seeing horrors like this on a daily basis?

Alex went to Mercy Hospital to talk to Raul. Olivia is in her office on the phone with Elliot, Liv asks about where Alex is, Elliot tells the brunette ADA that Alex is at Mercy Hospital talking to Liza's Step-dad and he also informed Olivia of Arianna Reyes' death caused by a seizure.

"I'll start a case file." Olivia told Elliot.

Raul sat up in his hospital bed, he looked around, he raised an eyebrow at the blonde Detective he saw standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Raul asked.

"Detective Alexandra Cabot, Special Victims Unit, I'm investigating Liza's rape and murder."

"Arianna and I found Liza's body in that alley, Detective." Raul said, choking back tears.

"How was your relationship with Arianna?" Alex inquired.

"We divorced last year, I caught her at a strip club."

"With another man?" Alex asked, Raul shook his head no.

"It was a lesbian strip club, Detective." Raul says regrettably.

"Do you have a problem with lesbians, Mr. Ibarra?"

"Yes I do, Detective, I don't think that those women should have any contact with children."

Alex hated people like Raul, but the young detective kept her composure.

"Arianna was a horrible Mother, she was rarely at home. She even took Liza to that God-forsaken place."

"That's only because you wouldn't pick Liza up from school." a woman's voice said from behind Alex.

"Courtney." Raul growled.

Alex turned around and saw the tall raven haired woman.

"Who are you?" Courtney asked.

"Detective Alex Cabot, Special Victims."


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

"I came when I heard about Liza, I adored that kid." Courtney says.

"When did you meet Arianna, Miss.?" Alex asked.

"Four months ago, we met at the Pink Lilly Club." Courtney replied.

"You poisoned Arianna against me, Courtney!"

"Calm down, Mr. Ibarra." Alex warned.

"Detective, where is Arianna?"

Raul smiled wickedly, seeing this Alex walked over to Courtney.

"Come with me, Ms.-?"

"Thompson, Courtney Thompson."

"Please come outside with me, Ms. Thompson." Alex said softly.

Courtney follows Alex out into the hallway.

"All right Detective, where is Arianna?"

"This isn't easy to say, Ms. Thompson... Arianna is dead." Alex said.

Courtney's green eyes quickly filled with tears.

"Wha... what?" Courtney stammered.

"Arianna suffered a seizure when she and Raul found Liza's body." Alex explained.

"I-I can't believe that both Liza and Arianna are gone, we...h-had talked about getting married in a few weeks."

"Really? Was anyone against this union?" Alex asked, though she already knew the answer to that.

"The only person who was against my marrying Arianna was and is Raul Ibarra and maybe Miguel Reyes."

"OK, who's he?" Alex asked.

"Liza's birth Father." Courtney replied, just then a petite blonde woman in a silver party dress and black knee high boots came up to Alex and Courtney, she wordlessly wraps her arms the sobbing woman.

"Oh Courtney, I'm right here for you, sweetheart."

"Thanks Sunshine." Courtney says.

The woman turns around and looks at Alex questionably.

"And you are?"

"Alexandra Cabot, Special Victims, I'm investigating Liza's murder and Arianna's death." Alex said evenly.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Kari Jones, I'm a dancer at the Pink Lilly Club, my stage name is "Sunshine"."

"OK Kari, do you know of anyone who would want to hurt Liza and Arianna?"

"You mean other than Miguel or Raul?" Kari said as Olivia walked up to the trio.

"Yes." Alex said.

"That would be Debra Martinez, Miguel's girlfriend. She's a tad off if you know what I mean."

"Why would you say that, Ms. Thompson?" Olivia asked.

Kari, Courtney, and Alex turn to see the brunette ADA standing next to Alex.

"This is ADA Olivia Benson, Courtney and...?"

"Oops, sorry, I'm Kari Jones." Kari said.

"Now Ms. Jones, you were telling Detective Cabot about a woman named Debra Martinez?" Olivia inquired.

"Yes, she's an anti-gay activist/fanatic with an equally deranged son named Jimmy Ronoldson." Kari explained.

"Has anything violent happened between Arianna and Debra Martinez?" Alex questioned.

"You bet Detective, two days ago Debra barged into the club and punched Arianna in the face and threatened to kill her." Kari says.

"Thank you ladies, you've been a great help, we'll be in touch." Alex says before leaving the hospital with Olivia.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

When the two women reach the parking structure Alex, who is walking a few paces behind Olivia gently puts a hand on the brunette's shoulder and spun Olivia around to face her.

"OK Counselor, why are you here? What is it? Do you not have faith in me as a detective?" Alex growled.

"No Alexandra, I have total faith in you as a detective." Olivia whispered.

"Then why?! Why did you undermine my investigation?"

"That wasn't my intention, Detective... I-I talked to Elliot and he told me that you were here and I panicked, I thought that you were hurt, Detective." Olivia said.

"You...were worried about me?" Alex said, her voice softening.

Olivia pulled Alex close to her and gently pressed her lips against Alex's, "I'll call the station and let Cragen what we found." Alex said. "And I'll get to work on any warrants you and the others might need." Olivia said.

"Say Counselor, would it be all right if we went out and got a bite to eat together?" Alex asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Detective?" Olivia asked playfully.

"Wha... Oh n-no, I-I just thought that you might be hungry." Alex said quickly.

"Oh, I see." Olivia said, dropping her gaze. Seeing the pain in Olivia's eyes Alex sighed.

"Yes Counselor, I _am _asking you out on a date." Alex said.

Olivia looked up at Alex with happiness in her brown eyes.

"Oh Alexandra, you've made me so happy!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I only have one rule about relationships, Counselor." Alex said.

Olivia's spine stiffened when she heard Alex's words.

"What is that rule, Alexandra?" Olivia inquired.

"That you'll love me as much as I'll love you." Alex replied.


End file.
